


Starting Anew

by Kiteria_Faye



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiteria_Faye/pseuds/Kiteria_Faye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome and Inuyasha have yet another fight, but this time Kagome's had enough. After a very powerful SIT Kagome goes back to her time to get a few things and tell her family goodbye for the last time. She returns to Feudal Japan in hopes of starting anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Anew

**Kiteria:** I want to say hello to my readers on here and also let you know that this story is under reconstruction. All chapters posted here will have been edited and tampered with, so if you are a reader of mine from Fanfiction.net this story will be the same, but different. I don't know how long it will take since I have no beta. Please read, enjoy, and leave me a comment.

* * *

 

Glancing at the shining pink jewel sitting in the palm of her hand, Kagome was still in awe of how many pieces they had managed to gather in such a short amount of time. The Shikon Jewel was a powerful item that many sought for numerous different reasons. When she had first seen it fly from her side she never would have thought it would take up so much of her life. Then again, she hadn't expected to fall into the well in her family's shrine and be teleported thousands of years in the past either.

"I still don't see why we don't just take the jewel shards from that scrawny little wolf's legs then go smoke Naraku."

Inuyasha huffed, still trying to argue with her about taking Koga's jewel shards.

"Because Inuyasha, he is an ally and a good friend. Friends don't do things like that to each other."

Kagome said with a sigh before tucking the Shikon Jewel into the folding of her clothes for safe keeping. She had opted for a more useful set of clothing after having her school uniform ruined one too many times. Sango had loaned her some clothes until they'd managed to get to a village and Kagome had convinced some of the merchants there to sell her different, more functional clothes.

"Kagome, do you sense any shards close by?"

Closing her eyes and focusing her miko energy on trying to sense any slight tugs in any one direction that wasn't related to the shards she knew belonged to Koga Kagome sighed when she came up empty. The look on her face when she opened her eyes once more told Miroku his answer, making him sigh as he stood up and stretched.

"I guess we could keep going for a little while longer to see if Kagome senses anything along the way."

Sango suggested and to be quit honest, it didn't sound like too bad an idea to Kagome. Though the decision itself would be left up to Inuyasha.

"Inuysaha, what do you think?"

"I don't care, whatever gets us closer to finding more jewel shards!"

_Harsh as ever, but at least he didn't shoot the idea down completely. Maybe if we're lucky we really will find more jewel shards, it certainly couldn't hurt to look._

"If we're going we should get a move on, it'll be dark soon."

No one questioned Inuyasha on that, the sun was slowly making it's way towards the horizon and the temperature was starting to drop. The bright blue of the sky was starting to turn a shade of orange and pink as the sun kept sinking and it would only be a couple more hours until nightfall.

Inuyasha led the way into the forest with the others close behind traveling in silence. Kagome kept her senses open, hoping to feel some kind of pull in one direction or the other that let her know a Jewel Shard was close by. However, after about another half hour of trying to sense something she finally decided to tell the hanyou that it might be a good idea to make camp for the night.

_Inuyasha's not going to be happy to hear this._

"Inuyasha, I don't sense anything. Why don't we stop for the night?"

In a movement that was too fast for any of them to see, Inuyasha was in Kagome's face. She didn't even blink, after a while of dealing with Inuyasha she had gotten use to his random mood swings.

"You're just not trying hard enough."

_Not trying hard enough? Does he even realize how hard it is to sense a shard of the Shikon Jewel? That's it!_

"Inuyasha, I've had just about enough of this! We've been dragged halfway across the fucking country side by you and you say we're not trying hard enough!"

Everyone instinctively shied away from Kagome at that moment, the miko never cursed unless she was angry.

"I never said that you all aren't trying hard enough, just you."

Miroku's eyes widened at Inuyasha's stupidity and turned to look at Sango to see she was shaking her head in disbelief.

"When will he ever learn?"

She said it more to herself than to anyone, but Shippou apparently felt compelled to answer.

"I don't think he ever will."

The three of them agreed before turning their attention back to the two fighting in front of them, realizing that they had missed something.

"Well excuse me for being human! I can't help it if I get tired easily, I don't have demonic stamina like you!"

"Neither do Miroku or Sango, but I don't hear them complaining or slowing us down!"

_Did he just say I slow us down? Like him running off every time he catches a whiff of Kikyo doesn't slow us down!_

"If I slow us down it's only because your dumb ass has me searching every fucking nook and cranny for a piece of the fucking Jewel Shard! Do you have any idea how exhausting it is to use that much of my miko energy when I don't know how to fully control it!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head at the raised sound of her voice, but she didn't stop there. He had pissed her off for the last time.

"Well if it's that damn hard for you to control them then why don't you ask somebody to help you with it!?"

Inuyasha stood over Kagome, trying to intimidate her into backing down, but that and his comment only seemed to add fuel to the fire burning in her heart. She was tired of this. She was tired of being dragged around by Inuyasha to find Jewel Shards wherever he saw fit. Tired of every time she needed him he was out doing god knows what with Kikyo. Tired of having feelings for Inuyasha that he was never going to acknowledge. Tired of being told she was weak and helpless, of being told she was useless. She'd had enough of it.

"Damn it all to hell Inuyasha, maybe I'd be able to if you didn't rush us out of every town we come to just so that you can be with your dead bitch! If maybe you didn't spend so much time complaining and belittling me, then maybe I'd have a chance to find someone willing to help me! God, I'm so sick and tired of putting up with all of your bullshit!"

Everyone stared at Kagome like she started speaking another language once she had called Kikyo a 'dead bitch'. With Inuyasha however, all it did was piss him off even more. Because of this, it really was no surprise when he said something really stupid without thinking.

"Kikyo is my lover and twice the priestess you'll ever be! Why don't you just take your weak ass and go back home where we all know you truly belong. We don't need a whining baby who complains about being asked to do her fucking job!"

Tears started to fall down Kagome's cheeks at Inuyasha's words. Never before had she heard Inuyasha talk to her with so much hate and disgust in his voice. Sure he had been rude to her and less friendly than he used to be, but this was on a completely different level.

"Oh what now you useless bitch, you're going to cry now. Like that's going to make a difference. You're still a useless excuse of a miko who can never do anything right."

Kagome was silent for a long time, taking in everything Inuyasha had just said and adding it to all the shit he'd put her through over the past two years and felt a new wave of anger and determination rush through her body. She took a deep breath and silence seemed to fall all around them like a thick blanket.

"INUYASHAAAAA SIIIIIIIT!"

The amount of emotions and volume put into those two little words had Inuyasha planted so far into the ground, that Shippou thought he'd have to dig his way out of several thousand layers of the Earth's crust just to be able to breathe fresh air again. Also in that moment Kagome made up her mind about something she had been thinking about doing for several weeks now. She turned to look at a very shocked Sango and sighed.

"Sango, can I please borrow Kilala for a little while?"

The demon slayer looked at Kagome for a bit, a little confused but nodded her approval.

"What for Kagome?"

It was Miroku who asked and Kagome sighed again, she'd have to tell them in order to say goodbye.

"I'm going home to get some things and to tell my family that I probably won't be coming back through the well anymore. After that….after that I'll be leaving."

The looks on everyone's faces almost made Kagome forget why she was doing what she was about to do. She didn't want to leave them, but she couldn't stay. Taking a deep breath she spoke again.

"I can't stand being around Inuyasha any more, he made it quite clear what he thinks of me and I'm tired of always being seen as the weak link in our group. I love you all dearly, but this is goodbye."

With that Kilala jumped from Sango's arms onto the ground and transformed into her true form. Kagome jumped on the fire demoness' back with practiced ease and she took to the skies. It took everything in Kagome's power not to look back at the life she was leaving behind. Sango, who she had come to know as a sister. Miroku, who she'd come to know as a dear, dear friend. Inuyasha, who she'd come to love dearly, but he never seemed to return her feelings. And most of all Shippou, the kitsune who she'd come to claim as her own. She'd miss them all dearly, but this was just something she had to do.

* * *

 "Lord Sesshomaru, why are we here?"

Sesshomaru ignored Jaken's question, and kept walking. He had come to Inuyasha's Forest following the instructions of his inner beast, even he didn't really know why they were here.

**Now head to the well.**

_Why, there is nothing there._

His only answer was a growl from within his mind. Sighing internally, he walked in the direction he knew the Bone Eater's Well to be. His ward started to follow, but his beast wanted to go alone and urged him to leave them behind.

**Keep them here.**

Sesshomaru didn't question his beast, he only turned his attention to his small group.

"Jaken."

The little toad demon nearly jumped out of his skin at his lord's tone. Dealing with his beast's random desires was starting to get on Sesshomaru's nerves, but his gut told him to listen.

"Y-yes milord?"

Jaken managed to ask, visibly shaken by the irritated aura his lord was giving off.

"You and Rin stay here. And Jaken."

"Y-yes?"

Jaken squeaked out, gripping his staff of two heads tightly in his hands.

"Should anything happen to Rin your head will roll."

With that the Lord of the West headed towards the well, his beast demanding he go faster.

Reaching the clearing that surrounded the Bone Eater's well Sesshomaru stopped. He noticed almost instantly the lack of his beast and silence that now met his probing to see where it had gone.

_How odd._

The scent of a demon approaching pulled Sesshomaru from his musings, but the fact it was also accompanied by the smell of a miko made his brow furrow in confusion. It didn't smell like more than one person, but he couldn't discern if it were a demon injured by a miko's holy power or a miko injured by a demon's miasma.

_I know that scent, it's the scent of that half-breed's wench. But it would seem that my brother is not with her._

**Hide.**

His beast had returned only to spout utter nonsense.

_You expect me to hide from a mere human!?_

A growl was once again his only answer. Sighing to himself he compiled, stepping back so that the low hanging branches of a couple trees could hide him from the miko's sight. He watched in silence as the fire demon landed and the miko leapt down from her back.

_So she did come alone, why?_

Sesshomaru watched in silent curiosity as the miko knelt beside the fire demon that had returned to her original form of a cute kitten, then jump up onto the edge of the well and drop down into it's depths.

_Is she trying to kill herself?_

Sesshomaru couldn't understand why she had just jumped down the well, and was about to dismiss it since the intentions of a human was none of his business when he realized he could no longer sense her aura.

* * *

 "Kilala, will you wait for me to come back? I won't take long."

Kagome asked and waited for the fire demoness to respond. After a small amount of thinking Kilala mewled her answer. Kagome smiled before hopping onto the rim of the well and dropped down. In no time at all Kagome felt the familiar ground of the well back in her time, five-hundred years in the future. She quickly climbed out and headed inside.

Kagome instantly realized that nobody was home, and used this time to pack. She raced up to her room and reached under her bed to pull out her black traveler's pack. She quickly dumped its contents on her bed and began to fill it back up with clothes, shoes, a hairbrush, a first-aid kit, and anything else she could think she'd need to survive on her own without the Inugroup. She sighed when she heard the door slide shut downstairs.

_Sounds like everyone's back, I might as well get this over with._

With a heavy heart Kagome grabbed her bag and made her way downstairs.

"Oh, Kagome when did you get back?"

Her mother quickly placed the groceries down on the table and wrapped her daughter in a hug.

"I just got back actually, but I'm not staying."

"Well that's too bad dear, you know you could always stay for dinner if you wanted."

Uncertain about how to break the news to them, Kagome looked around the room at everyone's faces for what might be the last time. Her eyes stayed on her grandpa's face the longest and took a deep breath.

_I guess it's now or never._

"I know mom, but hey-"

"You can't keep coming and going at all times of the day anymore Kagome. You never stay for long when you do come back, and you're always on the other side. You have to make up your mind. Are you going to stay here or over there!"

For a minute Kagome stared at her grandpa with a look of confused surprise, then a small smile found its way onto her lips.

_Why is it that he always seems to be able to read me like an open book?_

"Kagome, tell us what you came to."

Kagome's mother and younger brother looked at her grandpa then to Kagome waiting for an answer. She took a deep breath then continued from where she had been cut off before.

"I have something to tell you guys, I won't be coming back through the well anymore. The next time I do, if I do, I'll stay here permanently. But I've decided that it'd be a lot easier for me to just say in Feudal Japan for now."

Silence followed her words before her mother hugged her again.

"Just be safe."

"Give 'em hell sis."

With a nod Kagome headed back towards the well, but stopped when she saw her grandpa standing next to the well house.

"Gramps?"

She asked uncertainly.

"So, you'll really be staying over there this time?"

"Yeah."

"Just remember you can always come home if it gets to be too much for you."

With a sad smile on her face Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know."

With that, Kagome let go of her grandpa and went into the well house. With one last sad goodbye to her time Kagome leapt back through the well to Feudal Japan, hoping Kilala was still there waiting for her.

* * *

  _Where did the young miko go? And why is that demon cat just sitting there staring at the well?_

Sesshomaru couldn't understand it, where did the miko's aura go? If she had indeed been trying to kill herself as he had first thought then he'd be able to smell her blood, but instead he couldn't sense anything from the little miko that just jumped down the well. After a while Sesshomaru was starting to get bored with this and turned to walk away when he sensed her again. He whipped around and after a few minutes the miko climbed out of the well. The demon cat had transformed ready to take her wherever she wanted to go when their heads turned towards something in the distance. That's when Sesshomaru heard it.

"Mamma! Please don't leave just because of Inubaka."

Sesshomaru turned to see a horse flying towards the little miko. Confusion flickered across his face before he masked it.

_Since when do horses fly and look like that?_

**Don't you see what's on the horse?**  

Sesshomaru looked closer and saw a little ball of orange fur on the horse. When the horse was right in front of the miko it disappeared and the orange bit of fur revealed itself to be a small fox demon.

"Shippou!"

"Momma, please don't leave. Just tell Inuyasha to sit like you always do. It'll shut him up and you'll be able to stay with us."

Sesshomaru could see the miko putting up a strong front for this little fox child.

"Shippou, you know I love you all very much right?"

At first the little demon didn't answer her, but after a while he nodded his head.

"Then you must also know that it's hard for me to leave, but it's the best thing for me to do. Inuyasha obviously doesn't give a hoot about me, the only reason I'm still alive is because to him I'm his precious little Jewel detector."

"If you come back Sango and Miroku will keep him in line, please don't leave me mom!"

_Why is that kit calling the miko its mother? On top of that it would seem that this miko and my brother had a falling out of sorts._

**Pay attention!**

Sesshomaru wondered why his beast wanted him to pay attention to his brother's wench, but did as he was told non-the-less and turned his attention back to their conversation.

"Shippou you have to go back before Inuyasha follow you and finds me."

"No! I want to stay with you!"

The miko sighed at the kitsune's stubbornness before sitting down on the grass.

_What in the world is she doing now? Didn't she just tell the fox kit to leave so the half-breed wouldn't find her? If so then why is she sitting down in the open for him to do just that?_

Sesshomaru was becoming both curious and annoyed with this human. He watched as the miko opened her arms and the kit jumped into them. She hugged him for a bit, then sat him down, a sad expression covering her face now.

"Shippou, can you do something for me?"

"Anything mom, what do you need?"

"I need you to go back and keep an eye on Inuyasha, make sure he doesn't hurt Sango or Miroku. Can you do that for me?"

The little fox kit was silent for a while before finally answering the miko's question.

"Yes. I'll protect everyone for you."

Sesshomaru saw the miko physically relax at the fox kit's words, and stood up. She turned to the fire demon and nodded, the fire cat then picked the fox kit up and took to the skies. The fox kit yelled goodbye to his 'mother' and she just waved at him until he was out of sight.

"Okay Lord Sesshomaru, I know you're there come on out."

* * *

 Kagome had known for a while now that Sesshomaru was standing just in the shadows of the forest, but what she couldn't understand was why. She carefully watched as he emerged from the trees, but kept his distance from her. The Ice Lord of the West sure lived up to his reputation, his face and eyes were void of any emotion at all.

"How did you know this Sesshomaru was here?"

It was a simple question, but the way he had reffered to himself in such a way almost made Kagome laugh. Almost.

"In truth Lord Sesshomaru I sensed your presence when I climbed out of the well."

For a split second Kagome thought she saw a flicker of annoyance in his eyes before it disappeared. He obviously didn't like her answer, but what could she do? She had told him the answer and that's all there was to it.

Silence dragged on after her answer and after a while it had started to get on Kagome's nerves. So she bowed respectively towards Sesshomaru before grabbing her bag and beginning to head in the direction of Kouga's den. She needed someone willing to teach her how to protect herself and she was pretty sure Kouga would be more than willing to help her out in her time of need. Heck, if she played her cards right she might even be able to get a place to sleep for the night. She started walking, but stopped when she heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"Why are you not with the hanyou, wench?"

She had shown respect despite him spying on her and he couldn't even have the courtesy to call her by name. She dropped her bag on the ground and turned to face the demon lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I showed you the respect that a Demon of your rank so deserved. I ask you have the decency to do the same to me."

"Show respect to a human, how ridiculous!"

_I'll give him one more chance._

Taking a deep breath Kagome tried to calm herself before she wound up doing something stupid like pissing off a certain Lord of the West.

"I am not with the hanyou, as you so delicately put it Lord Sesshomaru, because I no longer wish to travel with him."

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru looked at her closely as if to tell if she were telling the truth.

"I assure you Lord Sesshomaru that I have no reason to lie to you, though I do find myself in a situation of needing your assistance. That is of course if you would be so willing."

It was a question hidden behind a statement. There was no way Kagome was going to ask the demon lord for his assistence flat out unless the situation called for it. Silence ensued after her statement and she was starting to lose her patience with the demon lord.

"What sort of assistance do you require from this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome sighed to herself and let a small smile play on her lips before addressing Sesshomaru again.

"Seeing as how I sent my son away on my only form of transportation I was wondering if you would please take me to the den of Koga the wolf demon? If not, then please be so kind as to point me in the right direction and I'll walk there."

Again silence fell between them and Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Seeing as how being disrespectful would only get her killed, Kagome picked up and positioned her bag between her shoulder blades, bowed low to the demon lord, and started to walk away in the direction she believed Koga's den to be.

_I tried being respectful and look what that got me. I guess I'll just walk around aimlessly until I find some information about Koga. It'd be so much easier if I didn't have to send Kilala away._

"This Koga, how do you know him?"

Kagome hadn't expected him to say anything else so when he spoke it scared her so much that she screamed.

Sesshomaru's ears ached from the miko's high pitched scream, but he choose to ignore it. Instead he was waiting on an answer as to how this human knew Koga the wolf demon, seeing as he was one of the council members.

"He...he's a friend."

Sesshomaru looked at the miko for a while and saw that she was uncomfortable under his gaze.

**Help her.**

_Is this Sesshomaru suppose to believe that you want me to take her to Koga?_

**Yes.**

_I won't._

**Either you do it or I'll take over and take her myself.**

Sesshomaru growled at his beast in frustration, then sighed. He knew his beast wasn't joking, and if he didn't do as it wanted he'd find himself in a very unwelcome situation.

"Miko, come here."

_The quicker I get her there the quicker I can forget about her._

She didn't move, and it irritated him to no end. With a growl he stepped towards her and grabbed her wrists. Her scream was right next to his ear and for a second it caused him to go deaf before he lot go of her wrist and used his hand to cover her mouth.

"You will refrain from doing that ever again in this Sesshomaru's presence, understood."

She nodded her understanding and he removed his hand from her mouth. Sesshomaru then grabbed her wrist and started pulling her along, heading int eh direction she wished to go. He heard her small squeal of pain when he grabbed her wrist, but he honestly didn't care if he hurt her or not. However it would seem his beast had other thoughts of the matter.

**Be gentle with her.**

_She should be happy I'm taking her there after she nearly made me deaf!_

**Be gentler or else.**

It was said as a growl, Sesshomaru just couldn't understand his beast's antics. Cursing his beast he slightly loosened his grip on the miko's wrist and felt waves of relief coming from her.

_What a strange human._

* * *

_Oh thank god he loosened his grip, I swear any longer and my hand would have fallen off._

Kagome looked at the back of Sesshomaru's head and rolled her eyes.

_Well I guess I should be thankful he's helping me out. When I get the chance I'll tell him exactly how much I appreciate his help._

All of a sudden they stopped and Kagome almost ran into the demon lord's back.

"Why'd we stoaah?!"

Kagome was suddenly hoisted up into the air. She quickly grabbed hold of the first thing she touched, which just so happened to be a certain Lord of the West's shirt. She held on so tight her knuckles were white from the strain.

_Oh my God, I'm gonna die!_

In no time at all the feeling of wind blowing her hair back ceased and she dared to open her eyes. She saw the familiar landscape, she was on the cliff where Koga had kidnapped her. Slowly she released her hold on the demon lord's shirt and stepped off his demon cloud.

"I'm sure you can make it the rest of the way without too much difficulty."

Kagome wanted to say something smart, but thought against it. Instead she quickly turned back to face Sesshomaru and bowed.

"I thank you greatly for your assistance Lord Sesshomaru. I am in your debt, if you ever find yourself in need of some help please consider me one of your allies."

As much as she hated to have to say that to a stuck up prick like Sesshomaru she sincerely meant it.

_I really do owe him for his help._

Kagome heard him scoff at her offered help and had to bite her tongue to keep from saying something to the demon lord she was sure would get her killed. she felt the wind pick up slightly and realized that Sesshomaru was gone. Sighing a breath of relief she straightened and headed up the mountain towards Koga's den.

_I just hope he won't turn me away, or worse try to make me his woman._

Kagome shuddered and it wasn't from the cold breeze that blew at her back.

* * *

"Damn that insufferable wench! She left with my half of the jewel."

"Inuyasha please, refrain from calling Kagome such names. And it's not your half alone, we all helped find those shards."

Sango tried to pacify the hanyou, though it didn't seem to work.

"They're mine!"

"No, they rightfully belong to Kagome because she is the Shikon Miko. She is doing her job and protecting-"

"She can't even protect herself much less the jewel shard!"

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now because she's gone! You drove her away, you happy now Inuyasha! Are you happy now!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly when Sango erupted, but then they narrowed in anger.

"I didn't make her do anything, that wench left on her own."

"After you put her through hell! Do you even realize how hard it is to deal with you?"

"Well if it's so hard to put up with me then why don't you just leave too."

Sango's eyes widened with shock then softened with sadness as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and disappeared into the forest.

"Sango there's no reasoning with him, we can only hope that wherever Kagome is that she's alright."

"I know, but Shippou's missing too. I promised Kagome that if anything ever happened then I'd look after him, and now he's gone."

"It's ok Sango, he's probably just out hunting. He is a youkai after all, just let him have this time to himself."

"I hope you're right Miroku."

At that moment Kilala returned and roared at her mistress to let her know she had returned. Sango and Miroku stood from theirs spots on the ground to meet the firecat. It was then that Miroku noticed the small form of Shippou clutching tightly to Kilala's fur.

"Sango, look!"

Sango did just that and saw a tear stricken Shippou astride Kilala. She ran over to Kilala and picked up Shippou.

"Shippou, where's Kagome?"

"S-she's g-gone."

Shippou's words were full of sadness, Sango swayed and Miroku put a hand on her shoulder to steady her. Nodding her thanks, she headed back towards Kaede's hut.

_So you're really gone then sister. Just be safe._

Sango let tears fall as she walked through the door to Kaede's hut. Sighing, she laid Shippou down, the kit had already fallen into a tear induced slumber. Kaede wasn't there at the moment, she was out picking herbs to replenish her stash. Sango sank down against the wall and put her head to her knees, allowing the tears to fall. Sango stiffened when she felt arms encircling her, but otherwise stayed where she was. Miroku pulled her to him trying to comfort her. No one had expected Kagome to leave, but she had every right to after all the shit Inuyasha put her through. Miroku cursed Inuyasha for driving Kagome away and making Sango lose the person she considered to be her sister. As Sango shuddered Miroku tightened his grip around her waist, no other thoughts going through his head at the moment other than comforting the demon slayer.

* * *

  _Finally_

Kagome saw the waterfall and knew she was almost there, only problem now was she couldn't reach the ledge behind the falls. She took a deep breath...

"KOGA!"

Lots of wolves and other warriors raced out from behind the falls, she felt fear trickling up her spine seeing so many wolves but she pushed it back. Two figures were running towards her.

"Sis!"

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked towards the ones caller her name, they were Ginta and Hokkaku. She walked to the end of the ledge and waited for them to jump down beside her.

"Hey boys, where's Koga?"

"He went out hunting a little over an hour ago."

"What brings you here sis?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the sister thing and instead chose to answer Ginta's question, but first she wanted to do so in private.

"Umm boys, could we maybe talk somewhere a little less crowded?"

"Sure thing sis."

Ginta started walking towards the falls, but Kagome grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her in question.

"I can't jump like you guys, can you help me?"

Ginta nodded and wrapped one arm around Kagome's waist.

"Hold on sis."

She tightened her hold on the front of Ginta's shirt. He jumped and jumped again until they were finally at the entrance to the cave behind the waterfall that was the wolf demons' den. Ginta let go of her and walked in, Hokkaku led her inside with a hand gently placed at the small of her back. Ginta motioned for her to sit on Koga's bed, but she shook her head and sat on the rock beside it instead. The wolves and warriors that were in the den had already left.

_Ok, now I'll tell them._

"Hey Kagome, how come you're not with Inuyasha?"

Ginta looked at Hokkaku then to her, after a while a look of shock spread across his face.

_He just noticed I was alone? At least Hokkaku's more observant._

"I left the group."

"What!"

They both said in unison, Kagome took another deep breath, but this time in an attempt to control her emotions.

"Let me start from the beginning."

Nods from both Ginta and Hokkaku were the only responses she got.

"Inuyasha had beed dragging us across the countryside looking for Jewel Shards, I couldn't find any lately and that only proved to piss him off. Then he had the gall to say I wasn't trying hard enough. I swear no one knows how hard it is to sense a single shard of the Shikon Jewel. Well I lost my temper and some...things were said. After that I rode on Kilala till I reached the well, I went back to my time and got some things. I said goodbye to my family, I-I don't think I'll be going back anytime soon. When I came back I ran into Se-"

Kagome stopped when she got to the part with Sesshomaru, they didn't really need to know about that, and she was sure Sesshomaru would prefer it if she didn't tell everybody he did her a foavor. Ginta motioned for her to continue.

"I ran into Shippou, we talked and he eventually agreed to go back to everyone, then I walked from the well to here. And that's pretty much it."

Ginta and Hokkaku were quiet for a bit before Hokkaku stood and stretched.

"So why'd you come here?"

Ginta was the first to speak.

"About that, do you think Koga would let me stay with you guys? I need someone to teach me how to fend for myself in this era."

Ginta looked to Hokkaku who turned and looked towards the mouth of the cave. Kagome followed their eyes and saw Koga with a boar and two rabbits slung over his shoulder.

"Hey Koga."


End file.
